1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that creates information for allowing a television broadcast receiving device to obtain webpage information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital broadcasting started and program information is received by a television broadcast receiving device together with the digital broadcasting. However, many people search for things related to a watching program using a personal computer while watching the television program. Therefore, the combining of the television broadcast receiving device and search function becomes an important factor.
So far, a technology that combines reception and search of a television broadcasting signal is suggested. For example, a technology in which a user memorizes a URL that indicates a manipulating status together with a query string and then accesses the URL later in order to access the URL in the same status as the previous access status is suggested (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-307795).